


How to Confess to a Cyborg Ninja

by kirari_amiya



Series: Kirari's Overwatch Oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feedback appreciated, Oneshot, Reader Insert, author is trash for genji, lots of backstory m8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirari_amiya/pseuds/kirari_amiya
Summary: After your bestfriends Hana and Lena found out about your admiration to a certain ninja, they encourage you to confess to him. However you face three big problems:(A) You haven't seen him since he left to travel around the world, (B) Hanzo promtly tells you that he used to be a playboy and (C) How on earth are you supposed to confess to a playboy in the first place?





	How to Confess to a Cyborg Ninja

After your return to Overwatch at the response of the recall, you never thought you'd see Genji again. Your first encounter with him was memorable and felt like it had just happened a few weeks ago despite the initial first interaction happening around a decade ago.

<flashback>

You were following your mentor, Angela Ziegler while munching on piece of your favourite. The doctor would have normally scolded you, but today was one of the days where neither of you really had any time for a break. You and Angela were going to meet the mysterious man that she had saved from the brink of death after he had been found fatally wounded.

This man would be the first patient of Angela's that you would be allowed to help. You were beyond excited at the fact that you were finally able to help someone and not just heal those training bots in the practice range. But, at the beginning, no one knew how Genji would react.

Because you were excited, you waited for the young man to wake up. You even offered to gather the information on this unknown person.

When he woke up to a hospital room. He was bandaged with several wires on him to check his vitals. You'd just started to decorate his room with flowers on his bedside table and had personally chosen a digital clock to place on it as well. You couldn't really see what Genji looked like underneath those bandages, but you giggled when he attempted to ask where he was in his voice. He said something along the lines of "Koko wa doko desu ka? (Where am I?)" And then had tried to correct himself when you sent him a confused response of "What? What does that mean?"

He responded in a quiet, accented voice; "W-Where am I...? I aporogise, I do not speak engurish fluently."

You remembered how you gave him a warm, friendly smile and told him; "You're inside the main Overwatch Base in Switzerland. You were found fatally wounded and on the brink of death in Hanamura, Japan. One of our agents happened to notice the noise coming from the Shimada Castle and decided to investigate... out of instinct." You sighed as you remembered that the one who had found him had been recently part of Blackwatch, the covert force of Overwatch. They'd been used to operating without permits or were operating with permits which Commander Gabriel Reyes had Strike Commander Jack Morrison to sign.

You knew Blackwatch had good intentions... You just weren't sure whether you'd trust them or not. They'd been the ones who had to handle all the dirty work behind the scenes, after all. If anything, you feared that they resented the rest of Overwatch or would resent everyone else. Nevertheless, you set your thoughts aside and told Genji: "We're going to make sure you recover. You're going to be the first person they treat that they've allowed me to supervise. And seeing as how things are currently, I'd like to get to know you more!"

You had initially failed to hear Genji's confused question: "What do you mean 'seeing as how things are currently'?"

"My name is (Y/n)," you grinned while introducing yourself and picked up your checkboard. "I'd like to get your basic information. What is your name?"

"My name is Shimadagenji," he said hastily, due to his accent. He would've flirted at this random english-speaking person who he thought was a nurse or something along the lines of that. But, he knew this wasn't the time or place to flirt since he had no idea how he had ended up in the Swiss Overwatch Base. Plus, he'd have been more comfortable flirting in Japanese.

How on earth do you flirt in english?

"Age? Date of birth?" You continued.

"28 years old... Born 2041... Wait, why are you asking me these questions?" His years of being the son of a criminal empire in Japan had led him to be wary of whoever this person was.

"I'm just trying to help," you muttered, filling in the patient form. "I'm asking you these questions so that you don't have to strain and write then yourself on the patient form."

"Oh..." He paused, awkwardly. "In that case, thank you very much." Manners still counted, right? Even if he wasn't speaking in Japanese.

"You're welcome."

<end of flashback>

Since Doctor Ziegler took you under her wing, you'd learned and gained more experience with helping to treat individuals. The higher ups opposed to using the man named Genji to further your medical experience, but there was no one else stuck in there for as long as he would be.

This mean that you also heard him talking to himself about his brother. You'd heard about it. How his brother almost killed him because he didn't want to work for the criminal empire that his family was built on.

Frankly, you admired him for standing up to the criminal empire, but back then you had no idea why he didn't succumb to their requests.

After he was discharged from the medical wing, he was normally cold and reserved, glaring at almost everyone after he had gotten the latest cybernetics and was focused to bring down his family's criminal empire. Genji was discharged and left to do his own thing under Blackwatch, but that didn't stop you from worrying about him. You knew you seemed clingy to him, but he was the only other person you had spent time with in Overwatch.

Whenever Angela wasn't around and you had nothing to do, you would accompany him. So even when he was silent and walking through the corridors, you would be trailing after him like how you would be trailing after Angela. At first, he didn't really mind it. You thought that you were bothering him, but he corrected you by saying: "I don't know why you are following me, but I don't really mind it since it usually doesn't hinder me." You smiled and told him: "Then maybe we should do something! Could I consider you a friend?" Genji nodded and continued walking.

Over the next few years, whenever any of the two had spare time, you would always treat them to something or bring them somewhere. It would have been simple things like stargazing, baking, watching something on television, watching a live broadcast or playing games. Whenever Genji had spare time, it was usually the latter and you found out he had a passion for games at Hanamura's arcade back in his childhood.

On the other hand, he had no idea why you were being nice to him. He never spoke unless he had to, he never helped you with anything and he certainly thought he was being a nuisance for you. But you told him with a sad smile: "I'm usually lonely at the base. You see, I'm not really allowed to go outside on field missions like my mentor, Doctor Angela Ziegler is since I am nowhere near as experienced as she is right now. Spending my spare time with you or my mentor is really fun, especially when we do things like stargazing or playing video games."

You both developed a mutual respect for each other and grew fond of one another. And eventually, you'd fallen in love with him during the golden years Overwatch but couldn't find the courage to confess before he left. Now, with this new opportunity to do so, you intend to tell him the truth about your feelings which have remained the same.

As one of the only other agents who responded to Winston's recall who wasn medic in the past, you became categorised as a support due to the lack of healers. Currently, the only other supports that could heal were Mercy (your mentor's callsign) and Zenyatta, Genji's master, a previous member of the Shambali monastery in Nepal. You were basically like a front line medic. You could get right near the crossfire and do moderate healing for everyone in your team. The only downside was that the only mobility you had was the sprint away from any attackers.

Shortly after you arrived at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, the famous agent known as "Tracer", Lena Oxton appeared. You've always wanted to be friends with her and after talking to her, you found out that she'd always wanted to be your friend too. Delighted at your discoveries, the two of you began to bond as friends over the next few weeks while waiting for the other agents.

When agent "D.va", Hana Song arrived from South Korea, you both took an instant liking to her. Before long, you three had gotten close to each other and became bestfriends.

One day when Hana saw you freeze for a split second when Winston mentioned Genji's name, she asked you who he was.

You looked away and said: "Someone important to me."

Hana then proceeded to giggle and tell Lena. Which led them both theorising what he meant to you. A week later, they asked you.

"So, luv, what's the thing between you and Genji?" Lena casually asked, spinning her guns around.

You did a spit take and looked wildly at her. "W-What!?"

"You told me that he was someone important to you," Hana smirked. "How important and why?"

You placed your drink back down on the table and told Hana: "He's very important to me because he was one of my only friends from the golden years of Overwatch. Besides Angela, of course. No one really payed attention to me or knew that I existed in the first place." You sighed, reminiscing the times when he would approach you during his spare time.

"Are you sure you don't just think of him as a friend?" Lena asked, poking your cheek.

"He's the one who thinks of me as a friend. I don't want to ruin that. But actually, I..." You trailed off.

"I... What?" A new voice entered the conversation. A man wearing an intricate dragon tattoo on his right arm walked past. "I hope you don't mean to say that you actually like my brother. He was a playboy in the past and I wouldn't really trust him or know how to surprise him if you were going to confess, by the way."

"Awww Hanzo!" Lena grumbled. "You ruined it! We were going to find out what (Y/n) thought of Genji."

"My apologies. I shall take my leave," Hanzo nodded and walked away.

"Soooo... Do you like this 'Genji'?" Hana asked, purposely emphasising the 'so.'

You looked at your two new bestfriends and gently nodded, too shy to answer them with a 'yes.'

"Awww luv, you look so cute! I'm sure he likes you back!" Lena patted your back as the two of them led you back to your room.

"How long have you liked him?" Hana wanted to know the details.

<timeskip>

Somehow, Lena and Hana had convinced you that you had the courage to confess. It was really hard though.

You'd only just met Genji after so many pyears of believing that you would never see him again. It was a miracle you two were even in the same room.

Actually, your "two friends" (read: Hana and Lena) had a role in setting you two up to be alone. All alone. It had been a while since you'd been alone together, and it was nothing new so he was comfortable enough to take his visor off in front of you.

'And don't forget, we won't let you out until you confess~!' Hana cheered. 'You can do it!'

You had never been more nervous in your life.

"Hey, uh, Genji...?" You started, twiddling your thumbs.

"Yes, what is it, (Y/n)?" He asked.

"I know it's really sudden... A-and I know we haven't seen each other in so long but, I'd just like to let you know— I'vealwayslikedyou!" You closed your eyes and hurriedly spoke.

"You..." Genji was taken aback. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you properly. You were talking too fast— could you say that again?"

"I've always liked you..." You muttered, shoving your hands in your face.

And for a while, everything silent. You were panicking. 'He doesn't like me back! He's not responding because he doesn't want to tell me that he doesn't like me back!'

You decided to break the ice. Slowly peeking from the tiny slits between your fingers, you saw that Genji was staring at you intensely.

"I..." You attempted to form a sentence.

"I...?"

"I didn't mean it!" You forced a laugh. "I'm joking– were you s-surprised?"

"(Y/n)..." Genji trailed off. "W-What...?"

"I'm practicing," you looked up at him and smiled. "Practicing how I would confess."

"Huh? You're practicing confessing to someone...?" Genji seemed confused.

Truth be told, he was actually left speechless. All the previous confessions he had gotten were from girls who didn't really mean anything to him. It was his first time experiencing a confession from someone that meant something to him.

"How was my confession? Was I cute?" You unloaded a barrage of other questions at him to try and change the topic, but then quickly said: "Don't look at me like that! I'm sorry!" After he started staring at you in what seemed to be shock.

"W-Well..." He looked out a window. "I took you seriously..."

"Y-You... What?!" You were just as surprised.

"I'm joking," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Like I would tell you," You huffed, feigning frustration. "You could help me practice though."

"I guess I need to," Genji sighed.

"Hooray!" You cheered.

"—Only after a round of my favourite game!" Genji finished.

"Oh, you are so on!" You yelled.

It was just like old times. Except you knew that you'd ruined yourself.

Oh well, you had failed to confess properly. You were sure you'd get an earful from your two bestfriends.

You didn't really mind if you and Genji just remained friends though.

Eventually Genji left the room. After the door behind him closed with a small 'click', you buried your face in a pillow and groaned.

"I wasn't practicing! I was confessing to you for real!"

You voice, however, was muffled by the pillow.

"(Y/n), you are such an idiot," you scolded yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be deeply appreciated.
> 
> I know there's a lot of backstory, but I sorta wanted to flesh out the character's part in Overwatch pre-petras act and after the recall and of course the relationship with Genji. I realise that it probably is longer than what is needed and I'd like to improve on that.
> 
> This is also my first work in ao3 so I don't really expect this work to blow up or anything. I just hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> [extra stuff, author related:]
> 
> Also: Hello I trash for Genji (outside of the game/ he's a pain ingame)


End file.
